honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Gears of War 4
Gears of War 4 is the 120th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the third-person shooter video game Gears of War 4. It was published on October 18, 2016. Gears of War 4 ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Gears of War 4 on YouTube "In a world full of games about serious morals and ethical issues, a video game savior will rise that sets all that aside - and just lets you chainsaw murder everything that gets in your way!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Gears of War 4 Script In a world full of games about serious morals and ethical issues, a video game savior will rise that sets all that aside - and just lets you chainsaw murder everything that gets in your way! Gears of War 4 Return to the blasted surface of Sera, a planet ravaged by three games worth of wars with nasty monster men. And discover the next chapter in the rich lore of the Gears of War series. As you unearth the next looming threat that will probably threaten to destroy humanity and will definitely justify at least one more sequel by crouching behind barricades and filling everything in front of them with nine trillion bullets -- which sounds like an exaggeration but trust me. It's not! Strap into the iconic football armor of JD Phoenix and friends, a new generation of Gears protagonists that break the mold by being somewhat likable! Then join up with the outsiders, a ragtag bunch of tech-savvy hill people that survive by raiding and stealing from nearby settlements -- but are somehow still the good guys in the scenario. In their fight against the COG, a defunct military organization that somehow turned into a weird robot dictatorship run by an angry librarian and her team of comically slow Cybermen that ends up turning into a father/son action buddy comedy. Until you uncover the true enemy that threatens to tear their fragile world apart. It's pretty much just the locusts again. At least this time there's... Nah. They're exactly the same. Immerse yourself in the tried and true Gears campaign formula where you'll run into a room with waist-high objects, slam yourself against them and proceed to shoot everything that runs into the room with an unreasonable amount of bullets until you get the iconic clear noise we're clear", a few quippy lines of dialogue gonna mess up my f***ing tomatoes!", and doors that take a while to open so they can hide the load times. Then run down the hallway to the next waist-high object room and lather, rinse and repeat for nine hours until the game is over. In a shooting experience that tells realism to f*** itself and just gives you maximum bullets per minute. Experience the most visually impressive Gears yet with spectacular moments and set pieces that will blow you away -- or at least, hopefully will, because not much else has changed. Because you'll still spend most of the game running into cover, turret sequencing, closing emergence holes with grenades, defending against waves, doing short vehicle segments, shooting guys with the lancer or the gnasher, and generally everything that's par for the course for a Gears of War game. If it ain't, broke don't fix it. Am I right? Murder chainsaw! Once you've conquered the campaign, cover yourself in the most ridiculous and annoying skins you can find and dip your toes and the Gears' plethora of online modes like: horde mode, where you'll be let down by your terrible teammates; or competitive mode, where you'll be let down by your terrible self -- until everyone remembers how to play the game and its back to rolling and hipfired shotguns forever! So rev up those gold accounts and get ready to create maximum mayhem because Gears is back baby and it's Gears-''ier that ever. And maybe in a year of disappointments that's enough... Starring: Jr. Durst; One of the Wayans Brothers; Michelle Rodriguez with a Beanie; Oscar the Grouch; Hillary Clinton; Blockbuster Dancing Babies; Skin Condition Cena; Gears Out for Harambe; Swiggity Swooty Coming for that Booty; Homicidal Chappies; and We're Getting Too Old For This S***. for ''Gears of War 4 '' was 'Gears of Doors.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Gears of Doors' Okay, so is it just me or do we end up in 'Pacific Rim? Because that's friggin amazing! Game of the Year! Trivia * There is another episode of '''Honest Game Trailers about Gears of War. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Gears of War 4 ''has a 98.6% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In his review of the Honest Game Trailer, Kiefer Wall of Entertainment Buddha wrote "I never really understood the lore behind the game. Honest trailers does me the favor of letting me know that you don’t need backstory to enjoy a good chainsaw gun. While they do talk about the issues and its repetitive nature the folks over at Smosh seem to truly have a soft spot for the game series." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles design by Robert Holtby External links * 'Gears Of War 4 Honest Trailer: More Of The Same '- Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Third person shooters Category:The Coalition Category:Microsoft Studios Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Xbox Game Studios